


Limace

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Severus pesta contre toutes les divinités existantes. Elles devaient bien s'être misent à plusieurs pour lui faire quelques choses d'aussi atroce. Il était sûr que même ses fichus maraudeurs n'auraient jamais imaginé lui infligé une telle peine.





	Limace

**Disclaimer:**  Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**.**

** Limace **

**. **

Severus pesta contre toutes les divinités existantes. Elles devaient bien s'être misent à plusieurs pour lui faire quelques choses d'aussi atroce. Il était sûr que même ses fichus maraudeurs n'auraient jamais imaginé lui infligé une telle peine. Au moins cela lui avait permit de s'enlever un de ces doutes. Il détestait Potter junior encore plus que son père ce qui n'était vraiment pas peu dire.

Tout avait commencé par une journée ordinaire comme c'est le cas pour la plupart des histoires. Il s'était levé et avait délibérément ignoré la salle de bain. Severus savait que ce n'était pas bien et qu'une hygiène correcte était essentielle mais au point où il en était dans sa vie c'était le dernier de ces soucis. En plus cela permettait aux cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves de ressentir autant de dégout en le regardant que lui avait en les voyants. C'était un juste retour des choses. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ces seuls plaisirs alors le monde pouvait hurler autant qu'il voulait, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Il était ensuite parti dans sa salle de classe au lieu d'aller déjeuner. Ce n'était pas de gaité de joie qu'il faisait cela mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait absolument bombarder sa salle de classe de sort de protection. Il commençait la journée avec Potter et Londubat. Il devait donc mettre des protections sur chaque pierre de la salle s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'effondre. Il avait longtemps exigé que ces deux élèves soient renvoyés à tout jamais de ces cours mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Il semblait que personne ne se rendre compte du danger que représentait Potter ou Londubat.

Oui Londubat aussi était un danger. Personne ne doutait de la menace que représentait Potter. Il était après tout capable de se mettre dans des ennuis jusqu'au cou dans une pièce vide. Severus dans toute sa carrière n'avait jamais vu cela. Potter junior attirait tous les ennuis à des kilomètres à la ronde. Enfin bref, tout le monde savait que Potter était un danger ambulant. Malheureusement pour lui, Potter était célèbre et on ne pouvait pas le renvoyer peu importe les ennuis qu'il ramenait. Severus était suffisamment Serpentard pour comprendre cela mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter c'était que l'on garde Londubat.

A chaque fois qu'il demandait son renvoi on le regardait avec des grands yeux remplient d'étonnement et de reproche et on lui disait que Londubat ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche. Non seulement il était gentil mais il n'avait pas aussi les capacités nécessaires pour crée un véritable problème. Severus était fou de rage quand il entendait cela. Londubat était tout sauf inoffensif. Il avait toutes les qualités pour être l'un des pires assassins de l'histoire. Il lui suffisait d'être à coté d'ingrédient de potion, même si ces derniers étaient normalement totalement inoffensifs, pour qu'il soit capable de faire une explosion qui causerait un massacre digne des plus grands mages noirs. Mais bien sûr, jamais personne ne le croyait. Il s'était donc résigné à devoir lancer le plus de protection qu'il pouvait et à prier pour que Poudlard n'explose pas.

Enfin les cornichons, pardon Albus, les élèves arrivèrent. Il leur avait prévu une potion des plus faciles qu'il soit. Normalement il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de dangereux dans sa classe aujourd'hui. Il aurait du se rappeler que quand il y avait Potter et Londubat réunit dans une classe de Potion, que moins il y avait de chance que cela soit risqués plus le danger était important, et à cause de cet oubli la catastrophe s'était produit.

Et non, peut importe ce qu'Albus pouvait dire ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas surveiller tous les élèves en même temps. Ce n'était donc absolument pas à cause de lui que Londubat avait une nouvelle fois ajouté le mauvais ingrédient et fait exploser sa potion.

Heureusement grâce à lui et à ces sorts de protections la salle ne s'était pas effondrée et il n'y avait pas de mort à déplorer. Bien sûr, il n'avait reçu aucun remerciement ou félicitation pour cela. Au lieu de cela, il n'avait eut que des reproches et des critiques. Il ne le méritait pas, la potion n'avait touché qu'une seule personne et il savait que toutes les protections du monde n'aurait pas suffit pour protéger cet élève. Maintenir sa sécurité était de toute façon mission impossible.

Comme tout le monde l'aurait deviné la potion avait frappé Potter-j'attire-les-problèmes-autant-qu'une-bouse-de-dragon-attire-les-mouches. Elle l'avait littéralement aspergé. La situation lui aurait surement paru cocas si elle n'avait pas eut lieu dans sa salle de cours alors que le mioche était sous sa protection. La chance de Potter et la maladresse de Londubat, avait transformé une potion de soin tout à fait inoffensive en une potion des plus étonnantes.

En effet à la place de Potter, il avait trouvé une grosse et baveuse limace orange. Bien entendu tous les Serpentards avaient éclaté de rire mais leur amusement avait vite pris fin quand ils se sont aperçut que Severus n'arrivait pas à lui redonner sa forme originelle. La panique avait commencé à éclater dans la salle et un imbécile, sûrement un Gryffondor, avait fait disparaître toute trace de la potion de Londubat rendant impossible pour le Maître des Potions de trouver un antidote.

Il s'était donc résigné à aller voir le directeur pour lui demander de l'aide. Albus était après l'un des plus grands Maîtres de métamorphose qu'il existe. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait résoudre le problème s'était lui.

Severus attrapa une boîte qui lui passait sous la main et il fourra Potter dedans. De part son métier il avait l'habitude de manipuler des choses visqueuses et dégoutantes mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il désirait avoir un Potter baveux dans sa main. Il savait de toute façon, grâce à son expérience, que pour sa propre sécurité il valait mieux ne jamais toucher à un Potter. Il suffisait de voir les ennuis qu'on eut Miss-je-sais-tout et Weasley pour voir que la malchance de Potter était contagieuse. La suite des évènements allait le confirmer.

Nul besoin de dire qu'Albus n'avait pas du tout était content de lui, il avait rapidement appelé Minerva tout deux avait hurlé en cœur pendant une bonne heure avant de se calmer et de parler l'un après l'autre permettant enfin à Severus de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient. Car oui, pendant l'heure passé Severus s'était contenté de se boucher les oreilles et de constaté que Minerva et Albus avaient une voix particulièrement criarde et cassé quand ils élevaient la voix. Donc malgré tout l'amour que le directeur porte à la musique, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que ces deux là s'abstiennent de chanter. Chose qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Bref ils avaient perdu leurs temps.

Severus savait qu'il avait fait des choses ignobles dans sa vie et qu'il méritait d'être punit pour cela. Pourtant, il était sûr que même le pire criminel qu'il soit, même Londubat, ne méritait pas un tel châtiment.

Car en effet, Potter-je-chasse-le-bonheur-plus-efficacement-qu'un-détraqueur avait une nouvelle fois sévit. Severus était au bord du suicide par sa faute. Seul son honneur de Serpentard l'empêchait de franchir le pas.

La journée empirait de minute en minute et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter tant qu'il était proche de Potter. Non seulement Albus et Minerva avaient échoué à rendre sa forme à Potter mais en plus il mesurait maintenant il mesurait près de vingt centimètres. A ce moment là, on aurait pu imaginer que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Minerva avait déclaré qu'il était inhumain de garder Potter en cage et que c'était donc à lui de le transporter. Severus avait eut beau argumenter que le Héros n'était en ce moment Pas humain, rien n'y avait fait.

Severus passa donc le reste de la semaine avec Potter sur l'épaule. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, c'était un euphémisme. Mais finalement, il avait finit par céder à tous les caprices du Prince Potter. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être la solution pour régler le problème, il fallait, comme dans les contes, l'embrasser pour qu'il retrouve forme humaine. Severus fit une note à lui-même de ne jamais dire cette plaisanterie à Dumbledore, car l'idée était tellement saugrenue et irréelle qu'il risquait de la trouver FORMIDABLE et bien sûr, comme c'est le cas à chaque fois pour ce genre d'idée qu'avait le directeur, c'était à lui Severus Snape de sans charger.

Ce n'était pas de guetter de cœur qu'il avait cédé aux exigences de Potter car si Potter humain attirait les ennuis, c'était peut-être pire pour Potter limace.

Dans un premier temps, Severus avait refusé de le porter mais là deux problèmes c'était posés. Non seulement Potter était lent… enfin il serait plus juste de dire que Potter n'avançait pas car son esprit lui n'avait jamais été performant. Enfin bref, cela n'était pas très pertinent à l'heure actuelle. Toujours est-il qu'au cours de cette petite expérience, il avait manqué de se faire piétiner un nombre incalculable de fois. Severus sous la menace de Minerva s'était résigné à transporter Balafré baveux sur son épaule.

La deuxième chose qu'il avait apprit, c'était qu'il fallait toujours garder Potter à porter de main car ce dernier fonçait toujours vers le danger. Severus avait du le sauver plusieurs fois alors qu'il manquait de tombé dans la potion de Londubat.

Il n’y avait toutefois pas que des inconvénients à cette situation. Premièrement Potter ne pouvait pas parler, deuxièmement il devait être terriblement humilié et s'ennuyer à mourir et enfin les élèves étaient encore plus dégouter qu'avant quand il regardait leur professeur de Potion. Il faut dire que Potter semblait être particulièrement attaché à ces cheveux. Maintenant, ces derniers en plus d'être gras étaient couverts de bave de limace géante. Si on alliait cela, avec le nombre de fois où Potter tombait dans son assiette alors que Severus mangeait, le Maître de Potion avait le record du nombre de personne qui vomissait et finissait à l'infirmerie rien quand le regardant. Même Hagrid avec ses manières à table, disons particulière, ne pouvait l'égaler. Dans un certain sens, Severus était assez fière de cela.

Severus s'apprêtait à rejoindre ces appartements quand le directeur se dirigea vers lui les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus recula d'un pas. Un air si joyeux n'était pas bon pour lui.

 **\- Severus, Severus, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mr Potter** , déclara Dumbledore.

**\- Une lettre ?**

Severus se demanda un moment si Dumbledore n'avait pas un peu trop abusé des bonbons aux citrons. Potter était une limace, il ne pouvait pas écrire !

**\- Oui, Harry s’excuse du temps qu'il a mit pour nous prévenir et il espère que l'on ne s’est pas trop inquiété mais la famille qui la recueillit n'est pas magique et Hedwige a prit un peu de temps à faire l'aller-retour jusqu'aux Antilles.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Ah oui, la limace, cela n'était qu'une simple limace sûrement tombé des affaires de Mr Londubat. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de les ramasser dans les serres avant d'aller en Potion. Je suis désolé que vous avez du vous promenez avec elle mais le principal c'est que Mr Potter aille bien, n'est-ce pas ?** Finit Dumbledore en repartant vers son Bureau en sifflotant.

Severus resta figer un moment dans le couloir.

Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre que Potter était en train de se dorer sur la plage pendant lui était en train de promener une limace comme un idiot ? Oui, c'était belle et bien ce que Dumbledore venait de lui annoncer !

Severus eut envie de d'avadariser toutes les personnes qu'il voyait. Un jour, il se promit de se venger de Londubat et de Potter. Il les transformerait en ingrédient de Potion et lentement il les découpera en morceau.

Oui un jour, il se vengerait !!

.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
